


star boy

by mythological



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M, bottom jaemin anon this is for You, bottom!jaemin, but not really, this is more plot than porn, top!haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythological/pseuds/mythological
Summary: Donghyuck and Jaemin get tangled with each other in more ways than one.(Or, alternatively: It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but apparently life doesn’t always go the way you mean for it to.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 342





	star boy

**Author's Note:**

> just as a disclaimer i don't write nsfw this is my first time writing anything like this pls be nice 2 me  
> idk if this counts as being explicit but they do have sex quite a few times (even tho i just kind of,, skim over it Haha###)
> 
> fic takes place right before boom promotions and ends some time around... now
> 
> anyways enjoy !  
> and like da tag says, bottom jaemin anon dis is for u! enjoy some bottom!jaemin MWAH ^—^
> 
> unedited no beta we die like men  
> 

“What the hell,” Donghyuck chokes from his laughter. “Do you have a… what’s that kink called? The one where they get off of doing shit in public?”

“Exhibitionism?” Renjun offers dryly.

“Voyeurism,” Jeno suggests, nodding seriously with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Donghyuck cackles. “Yeah, whatever those two said. Is that what you’re into, Nana?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jaemin hisses, tucking his shirt into his pants in a hurry. “We have a concert to finish up.”

Renjun snorts, giving the stylists a small smile out of thanks when they move away after they finish touching up on his make-up. “You talk big for someone who got a fucking boner in the middle of said concert.”

Jaemin’s face contorts into one of pure humiliation laced with frustration and Donghyuck coos, reaching over to mockingly rub Jaemin’s chin. “Aw, it’s okay, Jaemin. It happens to the best of us.”

“I mean,” Jeno pipes up, “not at a _concert_ where we have thousands of fans watching, but yeah. It does happen to the best of us.”

“Control yourselves,” Renjun drawls when he notices the hungry glint in Donghyuck’s eyes. “You can do whatever the fuck you guys want after the concert, but do try to keep it in your pants until the end, at least, yeah?”

“Fuck you guys,” Jaemin snarls, slapping Donghyuck’s hand away when the latter tries to poke at Jaemin’s abs.

“You’re the one who’s going to get fucked, aren’t you?” Donghyuck says sweetly, relishing in the way Jaemin’s entire face turns red, the flush traveling down to his neck. “Don’t worry, Nana. I’m going back to the dorm with you guys afterwards. We’ll have plenty of time for that _later_ —”

“Might I remind you,” Renjun interrupts loudly, “that there will be children back at the dorms. Not to mention nobody wants to hear the shit you two get up to. Especially not after a concert.”

Jeno has a disgusted expression on his face. “I don’t want to hear Hyuck and Jaemin going at it _again_. Can’t you guys go to the 127 dorms instead?”

Donghyuck pouts. “Johnny hyung’s not going to like being sexiled from our room… again.”

“Please.” Renjun rolls his eyes. “Just kick him out and send him to Jaehyun hyung’s room, or something. Everybody already knows they’re fucking now that Jaehyun hyung and Doyoung hyung are… in the middle of that cold war again. Who are they trying to hide from, anyways?”

“Have some tact, Injunnie,” scolds Donghyuck as they all scramble to go back up to the stage at the signal. “They’re trying to be discreet.”

Jeno scoffs. “They’re not doing a very good job of hiding, then. The hickey that Jaehyun hyung had the other day was _huge_. I’m surprised he didn’t get more shit from the manager hyungs and stylist noonas than he did.”

Donghyuck sniffs. “It’s because he’s _pretty_. It’s those dimples—they let him get away with everything.”

“You’re pretty too, Duckie,” Jaemin says sweetly, a sarcastic smile on his face. “Don’t worry. I think you’re the _prettiest_.”

“Aw, thanks, Nana,” Donghyuck snarks, an equally sarcastic smile adorning his face. “I’ll reward you well when we’re back home.”

Jeno gags. “I’m going to throw up.”

“Save it for after the concert,” says Renjun, disinterest coating his tone. “I don’t think our fans paid to see you throw your lunch back up on stage.”

“So caring,” Jeno deadpans as they wait for the VCR to stop playing. “Thanks, Renjun. I always knew you loved me deep down somewhere.”

Renjun rolls his eyes but doesn’t answer. Jaemin snorts at the way they’re still dancing around each other and meets Donghyuck’s eyes from over Renjun’s head. He has the same expression that Jaemin has, and the two of them exchange knowing looks.

As they go back up on the stage, getting into formation for their next song, Donghyuck whispers one last thing into Jaemin’s ears, covering the mic with his hands so that it isn’t broadcasted to the thousands of people in the stadium.

“I meant what I said earlier. I’ll reward you well when we’re home—look forward to it, _sweetheart_.”

⋆

The first time it happens, it’s partially an accident.

It happens right after one of their practices. The rest of them go out to grab something to eat while Donghyuck and Jaemin opt to trudge back to the dorms, too tired to do anything but shower and _sleep_.

And yet, here they were: Jaemin pinned down onto his bed with a leg thrown over Donghyuck’s shoulder as the latter fucks into him, hips snapping forward at almost an unforgiving pace—leaving Jaemin to desperately clutch at anything he could to keep himself grounded.

“How the fuck,” Jaemin pants, letting out a loud moan when Donghyuck hits that spot again, and _oh_ , Jaemin sees stars. “Fuck, Donghyuck—”

“Practice.” Donghyuck has a particularly cocky smile on his mouth as he thrusts into Jaemin again. “Lots and lots of practice.”

“What the fuck.” Jaemin arches, whining in a pitch he never thought he’d be able to hit and before he knows it, he’s coming all over Donghyuck’s hand and his stomach, trying to remember how to fucking breathe.

Donghyuck follows not too long after, hips stuttering as he curses under his breath, gasping into the crook of Jaemin’s neck. His arms give out and he collapses on top of Jaemin, though he’s careful not to crush him. Jaemin merely grunts as Donghyuck pulls out, watching with hazy eyes as the latter forces himself to get up to throw the used condom away.

“Do you have any wet wipes?” Donghyuck asks, rummaging around Jaemin’s desk.

“In the second drawer,” Jaemin mumbles, shifting a bit to lay on his side so he can bury his face into his pillow. When he opens an eye, he sees Donghyuck cleaning his hand with the wet wipes before pulling on his boxers. “Where are you going?”

Donghyuck doesn’t answer until he makes himself decent in case the members come back early. “Getting towels to help you clean up. Your wet wipes smell weird.”

Jaemin grumbles. “You’re being mean.”

“I’m trying to be nice and help you clean up, asshole.” Donghyuck scowls, though there’s no malice behind his words. “Be grateful.”

Jaemin tries to take the towel from Donghyuck when he returns only to have his hands be slapped away. He makes a sad face but lets Donghyuck do as he pleases, watching as the sun-kissed boy gently wiped Jaemin clean. “Hey. What did you mean by _practice_?”

“Hmm?” Donghyuck stares at Jaemin blankly, trying to figure out what he’s talking about. “Oh, about having practice?”

“What else.” Jaemin rolls his eyes and opens his arms for Donghyuck to join him in bed again. “Are the rest back yet?”

“Not yet.” Donghyuck yawns, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s waist and letting out a content hum when Jaemin cards his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. “And it meant exactly that. I’ve had practice. How else could I have gotten you screaming my name not even two minutes in—”

“Okay,” Jaemin hisses, tugging on Donghyuck’s hair a little too harshly for it to feel good. Donghyuck whines in displeasure and looks up at Jaemin with an unhappy pout. “I was not screaming your name—”

“You were,” Donghyuck disagrees, and the cocky smile is back. Jaemin kind of wants to punch him. “We’re lucky they didn’t come home in the middle, because God knows how much shit Renjun would have given us.”

Jaemin grimaces at that. “Who did you have practice with?” He’s not jealous. He’s really not—but he _is_ curious as to who Donghyuck is getting these practices with.

“Why? Going to go ask them to help you practice too?” Donghyuck teases. He yelps when Jaemin pinches his side and pouts. “A couple of people. What, you’ve never had sex with anyone to blow off stress? We do it all the time.”

“That’s what I’m asking, asshole.” Jaemin blows his bangs away from his face, feeling the irritation start to rise. Donghyuck could be so annoying sometimes. “Who is _we_?”

“127,” Donghyuck answers easily this time, sensing that Jaemin is getting tired of him playing games. “I thought it was an open secret. Have you never seen the hickeys that Jaehyun hyung tried to cover up during joint practices?”

He has, but Jaemin always assumed they were from an outsider. A trainee, maybe, but the thought of them being from one of them has never crossed his mind.

“Wait.” He can’t believe it takes him so long to decipher Donghyuck’s words. “You slept with _Jaehyun hyung_?”

Donghyuck shrugs—or tries to the best he can in Jaemin’s arms. “I think everyone’s slept with Jaehyun hyung at one point. Before he and Doyoung hyung started whatever the fuck is going on with them, at least. Jaehyun hyung is nice.”

Jaemin stares. “Nice in what sense?”

Donghyuck smirks. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He’s not particularly curious of what Jaehyun is like in bed, but he decides to humor Donghyuck and just gives a noncommittal hum. “Anyone else?”

“Are you asking me for my body count, Jaemin?” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Are you jealous?”

“No.” Jaemin scowls. “I’m just curious. And surprised. How has that not affected your dynamics at all? And how did none of us notice?”

Donghyuck snorts, rolling his eyes. “Please. Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me that you’ve never fooled around with Renjun? Jeno?”

Jaemin can’t, and Donghyuck knows his answer from the silence. Smirking a little, Donghyuck scoots closer and nuzzles his face into Jaemin’s neck, leaving a small kiss there.

“That’s what I thought,” he mumbles with false sweetness. Jaemin sighs. “Anyways, I’m tired. Good night.”

“Good night, Donghyuck.” Jaemin drops a kiss on Donghyuck’s hair before succumbing to sleep himself.

⋆

Renjun stares at Jaemin as the latter tries to eat his breakfast, squirming under the intensity of the Chinese boy’s gaze. “What?” he asks, finally, looking up from his porridge and giving Renjun a defensive look. “What is it?”

“What the hell is that on your neck?” Renjun practically spits out in disgust, face contorting into something that matches his tone. “You do realize we’re going to have to do a V Live later, right? The stylist noonas are going to have your head.”

Jaemin grumbles into his porridge, mumbling something like “I can use concealer” under his breath, and he yelps when Renjun reaches over to smack him with the book he had been reading. “Ow!”

“Frankly speaking, I don’t really care what you do with Donghyuck, but don’t cause trouble for the staff members,” Renjun scolds. “Those are going to a bitch to cover up.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Jaemin sulks. “Besides—”

“Good morning.” Donghyuck chooses that morning to stumble out of Jaemin’s room, rubbing his eyes sleepily and shamelessly plopping himself on Jaemin’s lap. “How dare you leave me all alone in the cold.”

“It’s summer,” Renjun deadpans, looking like he’s contemplating on throwing his book at the two of them. “It’s almost 40 degrees outside.”

Donghyuck ignores him in favor of burying his face into the crook of Jaemin’s neck and dozing off again. Jaemin looks at Renjun helplessly while the latter gives Jaemin an unsympathetic look and gets up, taking his bowl back to the kitchen.

“Make sure to clean up,” he says, ignoring Jaemin’s silent pleas for help. “We have practice in like, an hour. I’m going to go wake the kids up.”

“Help me,” Jaemin hisses, but Renjun walks away without an ounce of sympathy, and Jaemin curses. “Donghyuck, get up.”

“No,” Donghyuck whines, shifting so that he can wrap his arms around Jaemin’s neck. “Five more minutes.”

“I’m hungry,” Jaemin complains. “And my legs are going numb. Come on, Duckie, get up.”

Donghyuck doesn’t answer. When his breathing starts to even out, Jaemin knows it’s a lost cause and gives up, sighing as he slumps back into his chair. He tries to eat the rest of his breakfast the best he can but quickly gives up, opting to drum his fingers on Donghyuck’s lower back absentmindedly, humming their new title track under his breath.

“Wow. Good morning.” Jeno raises an eyebrow at the two of them when he walks past them to get to the kitchen. “Long night?” he asks with a knowing smirk. Jaemin is not amused.

“Can you get this,” Jaemin gestures vaguely to Donghyuck, “off of me.”

“Now, now,” Jeno admonishes. “Donghyuck is not an object, Jaemin. He is a valuable member of our team. Don’t be rude.”

It’s only nine in the morning but Jaemin can already feel a headache forming. “Why must life forsake me so.”

“Poetic,” Renjun snorts. He emerges from living room where Chenle and Jisung had fallen asleep while playing video games. “He’s still not awake?”

“Take a look for yourself,” Jaemin replies dryly, poking Donghyuck’s cheeks to see if he’ll get a reaction. All he gets is a sleepy mumble from the sleeping boy and Jaemin throws his head back, glaring up at the ceiling. “I can’t feel my legs.”

“Tragic,” Jeno quips. “Oh, good morning Chenle.”

“Morning,” Chenle mumbles, voice still thick with sleep. His eyes are closed as he lays his head down onto the dining table, and Jaemin isn’t sure if he’s actually awake.

Renjun squints. “Where’s Jisung?” he asks, frowning at Chenle’s incoherent mumbling. “How late did you two stay up last night?”

“Late,” Jeno answers for him when Chenle remains silent. “I woke up at like three because I got thirsty and they were still playing games then.”

Jaemin snorts. “Good job, kids.”

“Where’s Jisung?” Renjun repeats, getting up from his seat and heading towards to living room again. “Hey, Park Jisung! Wake up! We have to go to practice!”

Jaemin and Jeno both wince at the sound of Renjun scolding their youngest and Jisung’s resulting whines.

“Maybe you two shouldn’t game until three in the morning next time,” Jeno suggests gently when Jisung trips trying to get to the table. He tries to sit down in one of the empty chairs but misses entirely, landing on the ground and staring at the wall blankly, looking disoriented.

Chenle looks up at the sound of Jisung falling and stares at him for a second before turning to Jaemin. “Hyung,” he says. “You have something on your neck.”

Jaemin flinches and slaps his hand over the side of his neck to cover the hickeys. “Huh?”

“I said you have something—”

“Okay,” Jeno interrupts loudly, practically slamming the bowls of porridge in front of Chenle and the chair that Jisung had tried to sit in. “Eat up, children. We have to leave in thirty minutes.”

Chenle forgets about what he had been trying to say and immediately digs into the food while Jisung takes another second to pull himself together and get up, this time managing to sit into the chair properly.

Renjun gives Jaemin a fierce glare—one that has Jaemin shivering in fear.

“Wake up,” Renjun says loudly, slapping Donghyuck’s back. The sound makes all of them flinch and Donghyuck jumps, yelping in pain. Jaemin groans when Donghyuck’s tailbone presses into the flesh of his thighs, and he tries to shove to other boy off.

“Get off! You’re going to give me a bruise,” Jaemin snaps, feeling the pain shoot down to his toes as Donghyuck tries to escape from Renjun’s wrath.

“Why did you hit me,” Donghyuck whines, finally getting up from Jaemin’s lap and sitting in the chair next to his. “Nana, Injun is being mean to me.”

“You deserve it.” Renjun glares. “Hurry up and eat. We’re going to be late because of you.”

Donghyuck pouts, taking the bowl that Jeno offers him. Jaemin snorts at the sullen expression on Donghyuck’s face before getting up. “I’m going to go change.”

“Nobody asked,” Renjun and Jeno chime at the same time. Jaemin glares at them both before leaving, closing the door behind him. He hears it click open just as he takes his shirt off and he turns around, raising an eyebrow when he sees that it’s Donghyuck.

“You finished eating already?” he asks, pulling his shirt on and ignoring the way Donghyuck’s eyes zero in on his abs. “That was quick.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “I’m a fast eater.”

“Good for you,” Jaemin retorts. “Do you need to borrow clothes?”

“No.” Donghyuck shakes his head, walking towards Jaemin. “I’m good.”

Jaemin raises an eyebrow as Donghyuck doesn’t stop even when he’s in front of him, choosing to keep going as Jaemin walks backwards. “What are you doing?”

“You’re so mean.” Donghyuck has a pout on his face, his eyes glinting with something that has Jaemin’s brain screaming _danger!_ “I was so cold when I woke up today.” He now has Jaemin trapped between him and the wall, and Jaemin narrows his eyes.

“You do realize we kicked the blankets off while we were sleeping, right? Because it was too hot?” he points out, not buying Donghyuck’s bullshit for even a second. “Who are you trying to fool, Lee Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck sighs, stepping forward to rest his forehead on Jaemin’s shoulder. “You’re so stupid, Na. I’m trying to say I’m mad at you for leaving me in bed all alone. Do you really need me to spell it out for you?”

The chuckle that escapes Jaemin’s lips has Donghyuck looking up at him with a sulky glare. “Sorry, baby,” Jaemin coos, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

Donghyuck hums. “I can think of a couple of ways.”

“Yeah?” Jaemin raises an eyebrow, one hand coming up to cup Donghyuck’s jaw, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, closing his eyes and Jaemin leans down. He sighs into Jaemin’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s neck to bring him closer. Jaemin lets out a satisfied hum when Donghyuck’s lips part pliantly, tilting Donghyuck’s head slightly to kiss him deeper.

Donghyuck tastes like the porridge they had for breakfast mixed with something that’s so inherently _Donghyuck_. It’s sweet; it’s gentle—but most importantly, it tastes like danger.

Jaemin doesn’t think he can get enough of it.

⋆

“So are you two like, exclusive now?” Jeno asks. They’re alone at the dorms, with the kids off filming for their YouTube series and Renjun out for an individual schedule. Donghyuck is with 127 that day, and so Jeno and Jaemin are left at the dorms to entertain themselves.

“Hm?” Jaemin looks up from his phone. “Who?”

Jeno raises an eyebrow. “Who else?” He sighs when Jaemin looks confused and elaborates, “You and Donghyuck.”

“Oh.” Jaemin blinks. “I don’t know. We never really talked about it?”

“You guys had sex but never talked about if you’re exclusive or not?” Jeno narrows his eyes. “Really?”

Jaemin sighs, rolling his eyes. “Jeno, please. He told me that the 127 hyungs sleep around with each other to relieve stress. I don’t think this situation is anything new to Donghyuck.”

Jeno looks like he doesn’t know what to say. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Jaemin leans back into the cushion and unlocks his phone again to continue watching the dance videos he had been watching before Jeno interrupted him. “Anyways, it was just a one-time thing, I think. We haven’t really done anything after that day.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Jeno prods Jaemin’s foot with his own when his friend doesn’t answer him. “I thought you guys were into each other for like the longest time. Renjun too.”

Jaemin shrugs. “I mean I haven’t really given it much thought, to be honest. And no, Donghyuck and I don’t like each other like that. We were just horny teenagers who happened to have sex. It’s really not that deep.”

Jeno doesn’t look convinced. “Okay, if you say so.”

Thankfully, he drops the topic and the two of them are enveloped in silence again as they each do their own things while enjoying each other’s company.

⋆

When Donghyuck slams Jaemin into the back of the door, Jaemin barely has time to hiss in pain before Donghyuck’s lips capture his own, biting at them harshly and desperately. The start of promotions again mean that they’re all busier than before, leaving them barely enough time to do anything but catch a few hours of sleep in between schedules.

“Fuck.” Jaemin pulls away and gasps when Donghyuck grinds down on him. “ _Donghyuck_ —”

“Not too loud.” Donghyuck shushes him, bringing Jaemin down to kiss him again. “Taeyong hyung is in the other room.”

It’s hard to keep his voice down when Donghyuck shoves his hand down Jaemin’s pants, but Donghyuck swallows every noise that comes from Jaemin, stifling them as much as he can.

“Bed,” Jaemin gasps. “ _Bed_.”

“So impatient,” Donghyuck mumbles against Jaemin’s lips. “And here I thought you didn’t want to sleep with me again.”

“If you don’t _shut the hell up_ —”

“Okay, okay.” Donghyuck surrenders, dragging Jaemin by his collar and practically throwing the taller boy down onto his bed. He follows quickly, placing his hands on either side of Jaemin’s head as he stares down at Jaemin with hungry eyes.

They haven’t even done anything and Jaemin is already out of breath.

Jaemin wonders what he sees when Donghyuck looks down on him. Flushed cheeks, maybe, and swollen lips. He knows that his hair is messy from the way Donghyuck had tugged at it during their make out session earlier, and he wonders if the way Jaemin probably looks wrecked pleases him.

(It does, if the satisfaction reflected in Donghyuck’s eyes is anything to go by. Jaemin shouldn’t be surprised—Donghyuck can be quite the cocky bastard, after all.)

“Tell me, Jaemin,” Donghyuck mumbles, leaning down to nip at the skin behind Jaemin’s ears. Jaemin flinches. “Did you want this? Were you waiting?”

“Are you going to spend the entire time _talking_ or are you going to do something?” Jaemin snaps impatiently.

Donghyuck raises himself up at that and stares down at Jaemin, eyes dark.

“Answer my question first,” Donghyuck demands, “and then we’ll see.”

Jaemin tries to glare but fails when Donghyuck starts to trail his fingers down Jaemin’s chest. “Donghyuck—”

“Nana, sweetheart,” Donghyuck mumbles. “Answer me.”

Jaemin inhales, trying to regain control of the situation—not that he had any in the first place. “Yes,” he snaps. “I wanted to do this again. Now will you _please_ do something—”

Donghyuck hums, interrupting Jaemin by slipping his hand into Jaemin’s pants, smiling smugly at Jaemin’s answer. “See? Now was that so hard to do?”

Jaemin wants to punch Donghyuck. Before he can say anything, though, Donghyuck leans down, trailing kisses down Jaemin’s neck, sucking a dozen hickeys there as Jaemin whines, back arching up as he tugs at Donghyuck’s hair.

It’s not long before their clothes come off and it isn’t until Donghyuck is inside him that Jaemin remembers.

“Did we lock the door?” Jaemin pants, trying to relax as Donghyuck bottoms out. His abdominal muscles clench as he tries to get used to the stretch. Donghyuck doesn’t answer, too preoccupied in trying to stay as still as he can while Jaemin adjusts. “Duckie.”

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck groans into Jaemin’s neck, struggling to keep his hips still. “Fuck, Jaemin, you’re so tight—”

The only thing that can be heard is their breathing, and once the pain turns into pleasure, Jaemin tugs on Donghyuck’s hair harshly. “Donghyuck, _move_.”

And he does. Jaemin gasps loudly when Donghyuck slides out before thrusting back in, the two of them letting out loud groans, forgetting that they’re not alone in the dorms this time.

“Donghyuck,” Jaemin moans as Donghyuck picks up the pace. He wraps his legs around Donghyuck’s waist and drags him down for a kiss. It’s absolutely filthy—more tongue and teeth than anything else, and Jaemin can’t get enough of it.

Donghyuck tastes like summer days and starry skies.

It’s warm—the way they’re so tangled up with each other that Jaemin can’t tell where he starts and where Donghyuck ends. The only thing he can feel is the way Donghyuck gasps into his neck as Jaemin clenches around him.

“You’re,” Donghyuck pants. “You’re too _loud._ We’re going to get in trouble—”

But Jaemin can’t stop. Not the way he continues to moan Donghyuck’s name—his voice getting higher and higher with each thrust. But he doesn’t care. Not when Donghyuck’s gasping his name just as loudly and brokenly as well, hips stuttering as he gets closer and closer to coming.

It’s warm—the way Donghyuck is rough but still holds him like Jaemin is something precious.

They hear someone—Taeyong, probably—leaving their room and walking around the dorm and the two of them freeze, looking at each other with wide eyes. Jaemin bites his lower lips in an attempt to contain his laugh while Donghyuck giggles into Jaemin’s neck, mouthing at the skin there.

Someone knocks at the door. “Hey.” It’s definitely Taeyong. “I’m going to head over to the studio. Mark wants to work on some compositions together for the comeback. The dorm aunties left food so make sure you two eat dinner. Johnny and Doyoung should be home soon.”

“Okay,” Donghyuck manages to say, voice strained from trying to stifle his laughter. Jaemin turns his head to the side and slap a hand over his mouth to silence himself. “See you later, hyung.”

They hear him leave after that and wait until they hear the front door shut before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

“Fuck. That scared me,” Donghyuck gasps, trying to catch his breath. They’re still shaking with laughter even as Donghyuck slips out, too busy laughing to do anything else. The two of them lay on their sides, foreheads pressing against each other’s as they try to calm themselves down.

“I thought he was going to get mad at us,” Jaemin admits once his laughter finally subsides. He wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist to bring him close, rubbing his nose against Donghyuck’s. “Oh, man. That was scary.”

Donghyuck giggles. “He probably didn’t even hear us. He always has his headphones on with the music blasting. He only knows you’re here because I told them that you’re coming over today.”

They lay there giggling, stealing small kisses from each other every now and then. The initial impatience is gone, and they just enjoy the first semblance of peace and calm they’ve had since promotions began—drinking up each other’s company instead.

“I missed you,” Jaemin admits, pressing his lips against Donghyuck’s eyelids. Donghyuck flinches, having been dozing off, and opens his eyes at Jaemin’s words.

“What do you mean?” He yawns loudly and Jaemin’s lips quirk up in a fond smile. “We’re together almost 24/7. How can you possibly have missed me?”

Jaemin purses his lips. “I meant I missed being able to spend time with just you. Alone.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at that. “Selfish, aren’t we?”

“Shut up,” Jaemin grumbles, feeling self-conscious.

“I missed you too,” Donghyuck says, smiling at Jaemin softly. “It’s not the same when everyone’s around.”

Jaemin smiles back, ignoring the way his heartbeat speeds up at Donghyuck’s own admission. “Yeah,” he agrees. “They’re loud.”

Donghyuck laughs. “You’re loud too! We’re all loud.”

“Not as loud as them.” Jaemin whines. “God, I swear I can still hear Chenle’s laughter ringing in my ears.”

“Oh?” Donghyuck gets a mischievous look at that, immediately rolling them over so that he can pin Jaemin down. Jaemin wheezes out a breath in surprise, staring up at Donghyuck with wide eyes. “Well, we can’t have _that_ happening, can we?”

“What?” All Jaemin can do is blink. “What are you doing?” His voice breaks at the end when Donghyuck starts nosing at his neck, leaving kisses on the marks he’s left earlier. “Donghyuck?”

“Finishing what we started earlier, of course, what else?” Donghyuck mumbles, chuckling when Jaemin makes a choked noise when Donghyuck begins to trail his fingers down the younger’s abdomen. Before Jaemin can blink, Donghyuck already has the bottle of lube open and is coating his fingers. “Are you good, Jaemin?”

“ _Yes_.” Jaemin writhes when Donghyuck presses a finger inside. “I’m good.”

Donghyuck stares at Jaemin, gauging his reaction as he slips another finger inside. “You sure?”

“Just,” Jaemin gasps, moaning when Donghyuck crooks his fingers. “Just peachy.”

Huffing out a laugh, Donghyuck leans down to press a kiss on Jaemin’s chest—right above his heart. “Don’t worry, _pretty boy_ , I’ll take care of you.”

And Jaemin believes him.

(Later, Jaemin goes back to the Dream dorm with a slight limp, wincing every time he has to sit down and stand up. Renjun gives him a disgusted look while Jeno gives him a knowing one, though it’s laced with disgust as well. Chenle and Jisung are blissfully ignorant as they rope Jaemin into playing video games with them, arguing over who gets to be on whose team.

“You two should talk,” Jeno suggests before they go off to bed.

Jaemin pauses. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

Renjun stares him down. “Okay, Jaemin. Whatever you say.”

He can’t decipher the looks that Jeno and Renjun give him, so Jaemin decides to forget about it, opting to wash up quickly and go to sleep. They have a busy week starting tomorrow, and so Jaemin wants to get all the rest while he can.)

⋆

Jaemin walks to the practice room, swinging the plastic bag in his hands. He had lost rock paper scissors and had to go down to the convenience store across the street to buy drinks and ice cream for everyone as his punishment.

“Oh, Jaemin!” He runs into Jaehyun, who looks like he’s on his way to a schedule from the way he’s dressed up. “Long time no see.”

“Hyung.” Jaemin blinks in surprise, a smile taking over his face as he accepts the hug Jaehyun gives him. “How have you been?”

“Same as always.” Jaehyun chuckles, ruffling Jaemin’s hair. “You guys are really busy these days, aren’t you? I barely see even Hyuck around and we live in the same dorm.”

Jaemin pouts. “Yeah. It’s okay, though. It’s nice being able to see the fans and communicate with them. It’s been so long since we’ve had promotions.”

Jaehyun smiles softly, patting the top of Jaemin’s head with a fond look. “You guys are doing well. Keep it up. Taeyong hyung wants to have a group dinner sometime when your schedules calm down. Will you let the rest of them know? We texted Hyuck but that brat never responds to us when he’s with you guys.”

That doesn’t surprise Jaemin in the slightest and he laughs. “I’ll let them know.”

“Thanks.” Jaehyun gives Jaemin a pinch on the cheek. “Okay, I have to go now. I’ll see you later, Jaemin!”

Jaemin waves as Jaehyun walks away, but before he can turn the corner, he hears Jaehyun call for him again.

“Yeah?” Jaemin turns around and gives Jaehyun a confused look.

“Hyuck looks happier these days,” Jaehyun tells him with a knowing smirk. Jaemin feels his cheeks grow warm at the elder’s words. “I don’t know what’s going on between you guys exactly, but I hope you two won’t hurt each other.”

Something in Jaehyun’s eyes tell Jaemin not to deny that there’s something going on between he and Donghyuck like he usually does. “We won’t.”

“Good.” Jaehyun gives him one last smile before waving and finally disappearing down the hall. Jaemin is left there staring at Jaehyun’s retreating back, feeling lost.

(“Hey, the ice cream melted!” The two youngest immediately pounce on Jaemin when he returns to the practice room, whining at the melted ice cream. “What took you so long?” Jisung whines as he stares at his melted ice cream sadly.

Jaemin shrugs, feigning nonchalance and hoping that his uncertainties aren’t showing on his face. “I ran into Jaehyun hyung and got caught up. My bad.”

“Jaehyun hyung?” Donghyuck looks surprised. “He was here?”

“Yeah.” Jaemin hums, handing Donghyuck his drink. “He left for a schedule, though.”

“Ah.” Donghyuck takes the drink with a shy smile, causing Jaemin to raise an eyebrow. “Thanks.”

Jaemin stares for a second before answering, “You’re welcome.”

Donghyuck’s smile is burned in Jaemin’s mind throughout practice and even as the choreographer scolds them all for getting distracted throughout practice, telling them to focus since their concert is only a few weeks away.)

⋆

The realization comes a couple of days later for Jaemin, hitting him like a ton of bricks. Falling in love with Donghyuck isn’t something gradual—isn’t something soft or careful.

It’s fast and hard. It’s like the waves crashing into the rocks on the cliffside.

It’s loud. It hurts. But at the same time, Jaemin feels like he’s at peace.

Being in love with Donghyuck is easy. Almost as easy as breathing, if Jaemin dares to think, as he watches Donghyuck mess around with Chenle and Jisung, their laughter ringing loudly in the otherwise quiet dorm.

Donghyuck sees him watching and beams, waving him over. “Come join us!”

Chenle immediately pounces on Jaemin, chatting his ear off about his and Jisung’s latest obsession, and Jaemin listens fondly, exchanging amused looks with Donghyuck.

Later, when the four of them are settled on the couch watching a movie, Donghyuck shifts closer and reaches for Jaemin’s hand under the blanket, squeezing for a second before letting go. Jaemin doesn’t let him go far, though, and takes Donghyuck’s hand in his own again.

“Where are Renjun and Jeno?” he asks quietly so that Chenle and Jisung can’t hear. Not that they’re listening; the two of them are too engrossed in the movie to care about what Jaemin and Donghyuck are up to.

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose in distaste. “Don’t ask.”

Jaemin raises an eyebrow at that, silently asking him to continue, but Donghyuck just shakes his head with a pinched expression. “Tell me,” he whines quietly, nudging Donghyuck with his elbow.

“Trust me.” Donghyuck looks like he was forced to swallow a lemon whole. “You don’t want to know.”

(The next day, Jeno walks into practice with a very noticeable limp while a very smug looking Renjun trails in behind him, and Jaemin understands the pinched expression that Donghyuck had at Jaemin’s questions.

“I told you,” Donghyuck mumbles to Jaemin as they watch in various degrees of sympathy and disgust at Jeno’s struggles to stretch before practice starts.

“Next time, I’ll believe you,” Jaemin responds solemnly, and Donghyuck laughs, lightly punching Jaemin on the shoulder before walking away.

Jaemin watches Donghyuck walk away with a dopey smile, which gains the attention of Jisung.

“Hyung.” Jisung looks at him in disgust. “Please put away your heart eyes during practice, _please_.”

Chenle pipes up from next to Jisung with an equally grossed out expression. “I agree. Please keep all the romance for after practice, hyung.”

“You brats.” Jaemin lunges forward to bring them both into a headlock, rubbing the top of Jisung’s head with his knuckle. “Learn to respect your elders.”

“Hyung!” Jisung cries out for help. “Jeno hyung! Help!”

Jeno, who is laying on the ground with Renjun cuddled up to him, looks up and stares at the scene for a second before deciding that it’s too much work for him to get involved this time around.

“You’re on your own this time, Sungie,” says Jeno, sounding tired even though they haven’t even started practice yet. “Good luck.”

The noise Jisung lets out screams of betrayal as Jaemin yells in triumph, tightening his hold on Jisung as Chenle scampers away with a terrified scream.)

⋆

Fearing Renjun’s wrath, Donghyuck and Jaemin decide to take refuge in the 127 dorms after the concert, falling in between Donghyuck’s sheets with quiet giggles and awkward fumbling—as if it’s their first time.

“Johnny hyung’s okay with being sexiled again?” Jaemin questions, tugging at Donghyuck’s shirt and pulling it off. “How’d you convince him?”

“I didn’t need to,” Donghyuck replies with smug smile. “He has a schedule today with Jaehyun hyung _and_ Doyoung hyung.”

Jaemin looks surprised. “Oh, shit.”

“Oh shit indeed.” Donghyuck snorts. “It’s absolutely miserable being in the same room as those three—even worse with Taeyong hyung thrown into the mix. It’s a blessing that he’s in America right now for Super M, Jesus Christ.”

Jaemin lets out a low whistle. “Damn.”

“But I don’t want to talk about those hyungs right now,” Donghyuck mumbles, peppering kisses all over Jaemin’s face, neck, chest—everywhere he can reach. “I have a question.”

“What is it?” Jaemin sighs happily when Donghyuck moves up press his lips against Jaemin’s. “Duckie?”

“Is it really a thing you have?” Donghyuck questions when they part, staring down at Jaemin curiously.

“What thing?” Jaemin raises an eyebrow, running his hand up and down Donghyuck’s back, silently telling him to continue.

Donghyuck studies Jaemin’s expression, searching for something. “Do you have an exhibition kink, Jaemin?”

Jaemin freezes, not knowing what to say. His mouth falls open slightly, staring up at Donghyuck in shock. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, waiting for Jaemin to pull himself together. He waits patiently, and Jaemin mulls over Donghyuck’s words, recalling the moment from their concert earlier.

“That was your fault,” he complains quietly, an unhappy pout on his face. “What the hell was I supposed to do when you kept feeling me up like _that_?”

Donghyuck blinks before bursting out into laughter. Jaemin makes a face at that, pushing Donghyuck off and turning to his side sulkily, crossing his arms. “Let me know when you’re done laughing.”

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck’s giggles don’t stop and he wraps his arms around Jaemin’s waist, pressing soft kisses into nape. “Jaemin. Sweetheart, forgive me?”

Jaemin lets out a huffy sigh, internally melting at the way Donghyuck murmurs quiet apologies into his skin. He takes one of Donghyuck’s hands and laces their fingers together, bringing it up so that he can press a kiss on the knuckle.

It’s kind of scary how familiar this feels—Donghyuck’s arms around Jaemin’s waist, murmuring sweet nothings into his into his ear and pressing kisses everywhere he can.

“Should we… talk about this?” Jaemin asks quietly, scared of ruining the atmosphere and whatever the fuck is going between the two of them. He feels Donghyuck tense and his heartbeat speeds up in both fear and anticipation.

“I don’t know.” He can imagine the expression on Donghyuck’s face, and Jaemin feels like his heart is going to drop down to his stomach. “What do you think?”

Jaemin turns so that he can look at Donghyuck, who avoids his eyes. Jaemin frowns and brings a hand up so that he gently force Donghyuck to look at him. “Donghyuck. Duckie. Look at me.”

Donghyuck closes his eyes, exhaling deeply before opening them and looking into Jaemin’s own. “I’m looking.”

“We need to talk about this.” Jaemin doesn’t let Donghyuck look away, holding Donghyuck’s face tighter—though he’s careful not to hurt him. “I’m not telling you we need to be anything you don’t want us to be, but I don’t want this to ruin our friendship.” Like Jaehyun and Doyoung, Jaemin adds silently.

“I know.” Donghyuck sighs, placing one of his hands over Jaemin’s and holding onto it. “Talking just… scares me.”

Jaemin chuckles. “Oh, Duckie, baby. I know. We’ve been together for how many years now? You think I don’t know you by now?”

Donghyuck scowls. “You think you know me so well, don’t you?”

“I do.” Jaemin laughs, leaning into kiss Donghyuck’s nose, beaming happily. “I’ve been watching you for years, you know.”

“That just sounds creepy,” Donghyuck complains, and Jaemin rolls his eyes.

“I like you,” Jaemin says before Donghyuck can say anything else. “I like you, Lee Donghyuck. I like you a lot.”

Donghyuck hurries to cover Jaemin’s mouth. “Okay, okay, I get it.”

When Donghyuck doesn’t remove his hand even when Jaemin glares, he licks Donghyuck’s hand, eliciting a noise of disgust from him. “Why do you hate talking about anything that has to do with feelings?”

“I don’t hate talking about feelings,” Donghyuck mumbles.

Jaemin hums. “Okay, fine. Why do you hate talking about _your_ feelings?” He rephrases his question, looking at Donghyuck expectantly.

Sighing, Donghyuck shifts closer so that he can hide his face in the crook of Jaemin’s neck, and Jaemin lets him—if only to keep his golden boy from running away. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay,” Jaemin murmurs, running his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. “I’m not asking for an answer right now—you know that, right?”

“I know,” Donghyuck quietly responds. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Jaemin scolds lightly. “You’re not obligated to return anything, Donghyuck. I’ll wait.” _I’d wait for you forever._

Silence fills the room—the atmosphere is much more different than what Jaemin expected when they had departed the concert venue. But it’s nice, Jaemin thinks, as Donghyuck’s breathing evens out. Jaemin studies Donghyuck’s features for a bit, admiring his features. He lightly traces Donghyuck’s moles, connecting the dots.

“Constellations,” Jaemin whispers into the air. Donghyuck doesn’t respond, already deep in sleep. “You look like a star, Lee Donghyuck. My star boy.”

He presses a kiss on each of Donghyuck’s moles, smiling to himself as he does so. It’s been a long time since he’s seen Donghyuck as relaxed as this, and Jaemin is just happy to see Donghyuck get some rest after the past few weeks, which had been hectic as hell, to put it mildly.

“Lee Donghyuck.” Jaemin presses one last kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead. “I lied earlier. I don’t just like you. I think I am very well on my way of falling in love with you.”

It’s easy, Jaemin thinks. Falling in love with Donghyuck, that is. When Jaemin looks back on their years, he realizes that it’s always been there—his feelings for Donghyuck. From the start of their trainee days to their debut—Donghyuck really has been Jaemin’s close confidante.

The way they fit, the way they mesh—Jaemin doesn’t think there’s anyone else in the world who can understand him the way Donghyuck does. Sure, Jaemin may consider Jeno his best friend, but even then, there is just something about Donghyuck that has Jaemin wanting to get closer—to push past his limits as long as Donghyuck will let him.

Donghyuck brings out both the worst and best in Jaemin, and he’s scared. Of falling.

But it’s too late, Jaemin thinks as he continues to study Donghyuck, drumming his fingers against Donghyuck’s back.

Sleep is quick to claim him not too long afterwards, and Jaemin goes to sleep thinking of a certain sun-kissed boy who shines brighter than any of the stars in the night sky.

⋆

After that, they all get swept up in preparing for their Asia tour, and it’s hard to get even a moment to _breathe_.

Donghyuck often misses rehearsal and has to leave right after the concert to go prepare for the 127 comeback that’s happening in March, and even though they may be together during travels and the concert, Jaemin misses him.

“Doyoung hyung said that they just finished filming the music video,” Jeno tells him when they’re all sprawled out on the ground, having just finished practice without Donghyuck. “You should call him.”

Jaemin looks to his side and sees Jeno clicking away at his phone. “Hm?”

Renjun, who’s sprawled out next to him, sighs deeply. “Go call him instead of moping around and pouting like an idiot, Jaemin. He’s probably waiting for you to do just that.”

“Why can’t he call me instead,” Jaemin grumbles but scrambles up to grab his phone, leaving the practice room and heading towards one of the empty ones.

Donghyuck picks up on the third ring. “Jaemin!” He sounds breathless—like he had been running before answering the phone. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Jaemin leans against the door, smiling down at the ground at the sound of Donghyuck’s voice. “Just felt like hearing your voice.”

“You realize we’re about to put on another concert together, right?” Donghyuck laughs. “Not to mention we have the awards show tomorrow night.”

Jaemin shrugs before realizing Donghyuck can’t see him. “Yeah, well, it’s not the same. You know that. How was the music video filming?”

“God, so tiring.” Donghyuck doesn’t waste any time, immediately beginning to whine to Jaemin. He listens without complaint, making appropriate hums and comments here and there as Donghyuck launches into stories and anecdotes of the filming.

Jaemin listens, content with sitting there and letting Donghyuck ramble on. Sometime during the call, they switch to FaceTime, and Jaemin can’t hide the dopey smile on his face.

“You’re staring,” Donghyuck accuses when he finishes telling Jaemin about how Johnny and Mark had gotten in trouble for spilling food on their music video outfits.

“Well, of course,” Jaemin retorts. “What am I supposed to stare at while you talk?”

Donghyuck pouts. “Yeah, but you’re staring at me like…”

“Like what?” Jaemin challenges, the corners of his lips curling up in amusement. Donghyuck remains silent, so Jaemin eggs him on. “Like I like you?”

Donghyuck playfully glares. “You’re not playing fair, Nana.”

Jaemin laughs loudly. “I think at this point I have nothing to lose, do I? I already told you how I feel. What’s the point of trying to hide it now?”

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck sighs, and Jaemin frowns at the look on Donghyuck’s face. “I’m not being very fair to you.”

“I told you,” Jaemin says quietly. “I told you that I’d wait, Donghyuck. I wasn’t lying when I said that.”

Before Donghyuck can answer, somebody calls for him, catching his attention. Jaemin can’t hear what the other person is saying, but a pout quickly takes over Donghyuck’s face at their words.

“I have to go,” Donghyuck says glumly, sighing as he gets up from where he had been sitting. “Apparently there was a problem with one of the scenes, so we have to film it again.”

“Okay.” Jaemin gets up as well to rejoin the rest of Dream at their practice room. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “Tonight. I’m going back to the Dream dorm after filming.” He pauses before saying his next words. “Hey, Jaemin?”

“Yes, Duckie?”

“Thank you,” says Donghyuck. There are people—the staff members—shuffling around in the background, and it should be distracting, but it isn’t. The only thing Jaemin can focus on is Donghyuck. “Thank you.”

Jaemin pauses. “You don’t have to thank me, Donghyuck,” he replies honestly, because it’s true.

“Still.” Donghyuck shrugs. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Duckie.” Jaemin grins. “Have fun filming. Love you.”

It’s an accident. He hadn’t meant for it to slip out, but now it’s too late to take it back and all Jaemin can do is watch as Donghyuck’s brain register what Jaemin had just said. Ignoring the panic that rises, Jaemin mumbles a quick “good luck” before hanging up, staring at his phone screen until it locks on its own.

“Fuck,” he mumbles, staring at his reflection. “Fuck.”

⋆

When Jaemin goes to sleep that night, the feeling of panic haven’t subsided yet but Jaemin forces himself to stamp it down, not allowing for them to seep through.

When he’s finally on the verge of falling asleep, Jaemin hears their front door beep open, and somebody quietly enters his room.

“Duckie?” Jaemin mumbles. “Is that you?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck whispers, and Jaemin forces his eyes to open so that he can look up at Donghyuck. “Did I wake you?”

“No.” Jaemin scoots over to make room for Donghyuck and holds his arms open. “Come join me.”

Donghyuck chuckles lowly, climbing into bed and into Jaemin’s arms.

“How was practice?” Donghyuck whispers, brushing Jaemin’s fringe out away from his eyes. “Your hair is getting kind of long.”

Jaemin hums, sighing happily at the feeling of Donghyuck’s fingers running through his hair. “It was okay. Renjun almost murdered Chenle, but nothing new.”

Donghyuck bites his bottom lip to stop from laughing out loud. “Just another day then, huh.”

“Yeah.” Jaemin smiles. “Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.” Donghyuck looks like he has something he wants to say, so Jaemin is quick to say, “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Donghyuck hesitates before nodding. “Okay. Tomorrow.” He licks his lips before asking, “Did you mean it?”

Jaemin opens his eyes. “I did,” he replies.

“Okay,” Donghyuck breathes out. “Okay. Good night, Jaemin.”

“Good night, Donghyuck,” Jaemin says. He studies Donghyuck’s face for a while and adds, “Love you.” This time—on purpose.

He watches for Donghyuck’s reaction—watches as his eyes shift from panic to fear to something calm. Jaemin wonders if it’s normal to be feeling like his heart is going to crawl out of his throat.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Jaemin whispers. “I just wanted to let you know that it really wasn’t an accident. What I said earlier. I wanted to let you know that I meant it.”

“I know,” Donghyuck whispers back, and Jaemin can feel him swallow. “I know.”

There are words that go unsaid, but Jaemin thinks it’s okay. They have all the time in the world, after all, and Jaemin may not be the most patient person on Earth, but if it’s Donghyuck—Jaemin thinks he can wait for an eternity. Maybe even more.

⋆

“I talked to him,” Jaemin tells Jeno when they’re waiting for everyone else to wake up. “To Donghyuck, I mean.”

Jeno looks up from his phone at that. “You did?”

“I did,” confirms Jaemin. “I confessed.”

“Oh.” Jeno looks surprised. “I’m proud of you,” he says, and Jaemin’s chest grows warm. “What did he say?”

Jaemin shrugs. “He hasn’t answered yet.”

Now Jeno looks confused. “What do you mean?”

“I told him that I like him,” Jaemin says. “Then I accidentally told him that I love him over the phone. He hasn’t told me how he felt yet, but it’s okay. I’m willing to wait.”

“Ah.” Jeno nods in understanding. “I’m sure it won’t take long.”

Jaemin hums but doesn’t answer because the rest of them stumble into the living room in varying degrees of consciousness.

“Tired,” Donghyuck mumbles, making a beeline for Jaemin. The entire situation feels like a bad case of déjà vu when Donghyuck shamelessly plops himself onto Jaemin’s lap and making himself comfortable. This time, however, Jaemin doesn’t try to push the other boy off. Instead, he wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist to make sure that he doesn’t fall off.

“Comfortable?” Jaemin asks, half in amusement and half in exasperation.

“Very,” Donghyuck mutters, giving Jaemin a sleepy smile. He leans in to give Jaemin a small peck before resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. “Love you, Jaemin.”

Jaemin, as well as Jeno and Renjun who had overheard, freeze at Donghyuck’s words. The boy in question is ignorant of the stares and dozes off, snoring lightly.

“Well.” Jeno quietly breaks the silence. “Guess you got your answer, Jaemin.”

“Chenle owes me money,” Renjun says, his eyes twinkling with happiness for the two of them. “Congrats on figuring your shit out, gays.”

“You two should talk,” Jeno whispers, getting up to start herding Chenle and Jisung out the door. “We’ll cover for you two.”

“Don’t take too long, though,” Renjun warns. “Not even we can manage to stall for that long.”

Jaemin nods in thanks, too shocked to say anything else, and watches as the rest of them leave, waiting for the sound of the door clicking shut before he gently shakes Donghyuck awake.

“Duckie,” Jaemin whispers, lightly pulling on Donghyuck’s ear. “Baby, wake up.”

“Mmm?” Donghyuck groans. “Five more minutes.”

Jaemin huffs out a quiet laugh. “Baby, they’ve all left already. It’s just the two of us.”

Donghyuck looks up at that, looking so adorably confused that Jaemin kind of wants to cry. “Why did they leave us?” He makes a move to get up and frowns in confusion when Jaemin tightens his hold on his waist. “Jaemin?”

“You.” Jaemin licks his lips, ignoring the way Donghyuck’s eyes seem to unconsciously follow the motion. “You just said you love me.”

Donghyuck tenses at that, and Jaemin loosens the hold he has on the other boy’s waist—giving him the chance to leave he if should choose to. The last thing Jaemin wants is to pressure Donghyuck into anything.

Fear grips at Jaemin’s heart the longer Donghyuck’s silence stretches on, and just when he drops his arms away from Donghyuck altogether, the sun-kissed boy responds.

“Because I do.” There is no hesitation in Donghyuck’s eyes unlike the days before. He cradles Jaemin’s face between his hands and gives him a soft smile—one that’s reserved for Jaemin and Jaemin only, and Jaemin can only stare at him in awe. “I love you, Na Jaemin. I love you so much that sometimes, it hurts.”

A smile blooms on Jaemin’s face and cups Donghyuck’s nape, bringing him down for a sweet kiss. “I love you, Lee Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck giggles happily and Jaemin finds himself smiling like a fool at the sound. Their foreheads are pressed together as they sit there on the couch, basking in the realization that their feelings are reciprocated.

It’s a privilege, Jaemin thinks, to be able to love someone, but it’s a blessing to have them love you back.

“Be my boyfriend?” Donghyuck beams down at him, and Jaemin can’t help but throw his head back, laughing loudly. He feels so unbelievably fond that it’s ridiculous.

“I’d be honored to be your boyfriend.” Jaemin tugs Donghyuck down for another kiss. “I love you.”

Donghyuck traces Jaemin’s facial features with his finger, the smile from earlier still present on his face. “I love you too.”

(They enter the practice room holding hands, swinging them back and forth as they giggle over something they saw on the streets on their way to the company.

Renjun scrutinizes them, trying to find any indecent marks, seemingly satisfied when he finds none. “I’m surprised. We thought you guys would take longer to get here.”

His comment goes ignored, however, because Jaemin and Donghyuck are too wrapped up in themselves to hear him. Jeno laughs when Renjun stomps over to him with a sulky expression while Chenle and Jisung make gagging motions behind the four of them.

“They’re so gross,” Chenle whines, latching himself onto Jisung’s back, jumping off when he realizes that Jisung is stretching.

“Agreed.” Jisung makes a disgusted expression. “Romance is so gross.”

Chenle nods, agreeing with Jisung’s sentiments, an equally disgusted expression on his face as he begins to stretch as well. They snicker when their choreographer enters the practice room with a loud _bang!_ , causing the four of them to jump in shock.

“Serves them right,” Jisung whispers to Chenle when the four of them are berated for not getting ready for practice. Chenle cackles loudly, gaining the attention of Jaemin, who narrows his eyes at them.

When they’re given a break a couple of hours later, Jaemin and Donghyuck naturally migrate to each other, ignoring everyone else as they go off to their own world.

“You know,” Renjun starts, observing them as he sips his water. “I’m not sure what I was expecting when those two idiots finally figured their shit out, but I don’t think this was it.”

Jeno turns to look for himself and immediately makes a face when he sees Jaemin wiping Donghyuck’s sweat away with a lovesick expression. “God, that’s so gross.”

Renjun grunts, turning away to give the two some privacy but also for the sake of his own sanity. There are many things Renjun can tolerate, and while he’s happy for Jaemin and Donghyuck, having to witness their gross honeymoon phase isn’t one of them.

Jaemin smiles, peppering Donghyuck’s face with a million kisses while Donghyuck giggles happily.

“ _Hyungs_.” Jisung has a pinched expression on his face. “Please stop kissing and come back to practice. You’re tainting the baby.”

“What baby?” Donghyuck turns away from Jaemin and shoots Jisung a frown.

Jisung gestures towards Chenle with a laugh, ducking when Chenle lunges towards him with an offended shout.

“I’m not a baby!” Chenle protests, and it’s chaos from there. Jaemin and Donghyuck can only watch helplessly as their two youngest runs around the practice room.

Donghyuck looks mildly impressed. “Where do they get the energy from?”

Jaemin shrugs. “I have no idea.” He pauses, thinking for a second, then adds: “You have a lot of energy too, you know.”

“Huh?” Donghyuck looks at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Jaemin grins and wraps an arm around Donghyuck’s waist, bringing him closer. He whispers something into Donghyuck’s ears, laughing when Donghyuck lets out a bark of laughter in shock at how audacious Jaemin is being.

“Do I now?” Donghyuck teases, smiling into the kiss that Jaemin plants on him. “I guess you’ll find out tonight, yeah?”

“Oh?” Jaemin nuzzles Donghyuck’s hair. “Will I, now?” He leans back just enough to be able to look at Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s eyes are sparkling—from both happiness and mischief, and Jaemin finds himself falling in love all over again.

“Maybe.” Donghyuck winks, stepping back and out of Jaemin’s embrace. “If you’re good.”

Jaemin flinches at that, his cheeks and neck flushing at Donghyuck’s words. His reaction makes Donghyuck double over in laughter. “No way,” he wheezes, trying to catch his breath. “No fucking way, Na Jaemin.”

“Shut up.” Jaemin is absolutely mortified, and he rushes forward to cover Donghyuck’s mouth before they attract unwanted attention. “Shut up, Donghyuck.”

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” Donghyuck croons, dodging Jaemin’s attempts to silence him. “Will you be a _good boy_ for me today, hmm?”

“Oh, my God.” Unfortunately, Renjun overhears them, and his face goes pale with disgust. “Please keep the dirty talk for the bedroom.”

Donghyuck just wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at that, and Jeno holds Renjun back before the latter can throw his water bottle at the two of them.

Jaemin tugs Donghyuck away from the general vicinity of Renjun with a sigh. “Babe, please stop encouraging Renjun’s homicidal tendencies. I don’t want my boyfriend to get murdered.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” Donghyuck giggles. He pecks Jaemin’s cheek and beams. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jaemin can’t stop grinning.

Practice resumes soon after that. When Jaemin catches Donghyuck’s eyes in the mirror, he stumbles at the suggestive wink he gives.

“Jaemin?” Their choreographer raises an eyebrow, not having missed Jaemin’s mistake. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Jaemin coughs out, face turning red when everyone turns to look at him. He shoots Donghyuck a glare as they restart the music. “ _Behave_ ,” he hisses when they pass each other while moving formations, and all he gets in return is a defiant smirk.

Once practice comes to an end, Jaemin finds himself sprawled on the floor, chest heaving up and down in an attempt to catch his breath. He cracks an eye open when he hears someone plot down next to him and he opens his arms when he realizes that it’s Donghyuck.

“You worked hard today,” Donghyuck mumbles, laying his head on the arm Jaemin holds out for him and cards his fingers through Jaemin’s sweaty hair. At Jaemin’s smile, Donghyuck smiles back and lowers his voice. “You’ve been a good boy, sweetheart,” Donghyuck mumbles lowly so that nobody hears him. “I guess you’ll be rewarded tonight after all.”

Jaemin’s voice hitches at that and he stares as Donghyuck looks up at him with a smirk, running his hand up and down Jaemin’s torso.

Lee Donghyuck is like a star, Jaemin thinks as he continues to watch Donghyuck. He is the sunshine that warms your back on cool, autumn mornings. He is the moon that shines the path that leads to him. He is the stars that shine against the inky, night sky—shining brightly for all to see, but remaining just out of grasp.

Lee Donghyuck, Jaemin thinks, smiling into the kiss that Donghyuck leans over to give him, is his star boy.

**Author's Note:**

> again,, im sry abt this  
> if u made it 2 the end! bless u
> 
> thank u 4 reading!!!  
> comments and kudos make my day!!!  
> 


End file.
